Warriors: Naruto Style
by Sami-of-Thunderclan-0322
Summary: What i think would happen if the naruto gang cats and thunderclan meet pairings NH,NT,ST,&KI. BAD SUMMARY i know but the story will be better.
1. Leafclan

Leaf clan.

Leader- Foxstar: blue eyed ginger tom (Naruto) app. Mistypaw

Deputy-Ravenclaw: red eyed black tom (Sasuke)

Medicine cat- Cherrywillow: reddish tabby she-cat (Sakura)

Warriors-

Red-eye: sliver tabby tom w/ a red eye (Kakashi)

Greenpelt: dark brown tabby tom w/ green eyes (Guy)

Crowfeather: Dark grey tom w/red eyes (Itachi)

Stonestream: big brown tabby tom (Iruka) App. Leafpaw

Birdflight: white tom w/ amber eyes (Neji) app. Jawpaw

Pein: ginger tom older brother of Foxstar(12 moons older)

Greenclaw: mini Greenpelt. (Isn't it easy?)

Wolfnose: big silver tom w/ cold blue eyes (Kiba)

Bugpelt: black tom w/ cream color bug mark on pelt (Shino)

Shadowclaw: black tom very lazy (Shikamaru)

Heavystep: over weight brown tabby tom (Isn't it easy?)

App.

Mistypaw: white tom w/ blue paws (O.C.)

Leafpaw: brown tom (Konohamaru)

Jaypaw: white she-cat ginger tail w/ amber eyes (Hinata's sister)

Queens-

Snowbird: white she-cat mother of Smokefoot's kits. (Berrykit& Tawnykit) (Kurenai)

Paperpelt: white she-cat w/ blue/gray paws mother of Pein's kits. (Mistkit & Whitekit)

Sharpclaw: Black tortoiseshell she-cat mother of Birdflight's kits. (Skykit & Sunkit) (Tenten)

Windflight: pale ginger she-cat mother of Shadowclaw's kits. (Squirrelkit, Dustkit, & Redkit) (Temari)

Flowerpetal: cream color she-cat mother of Wolfnose's kits.(Lightkit & Icekit) (Ino)

Shyheart: white she-cat w/ ginger patches amber eyes having Foxstar's kits. takes care of Snakeheart's(Anko)(dead) & Red-eye's kits (Dawnkit & Birchkit) (Hinata)

Elders-

Toadpelt: light ginger tom w/white paws & underbelly.(Jiraiya) Father of Mistypaw. Mate was Slugstar(Tsunade) (dead)

Kits-

Berrykit:brown tom with white paws. 5 moons

Tawnykit: white she-cat w/ brown tail. 5 moons

Mistkit: white tom ginger tail and blue/gray paws. 4 moons

Whitekit: white she-cat. 4 moons

Dawnkit: silver tom w/ black tail and has a red eye other is brown. 3.5 moons

Birchkit: black tom w/ sliver paws and has a red eye other is brown. 3.5 moons

Skykit: white she-cat w/ black paws amber eyes. 3 moons

Sunkit: ginger tom w/ white back left paw amber eyes. 3 moons

Squirrelkit: ginger she-cat fuffy tail. 2 moons

Dustkit: black tom w/ ginger paws lazy. 2 moons

Redkit: ginger tom w/ black paws & tail. 2 moons

Lightkit: cream she-cat w/ blue eyes. 1 moons

Icekit: silver tom cream color paws w/ blue eyes. 1 moons

cats outside the clan-

Kushina: white she-cat w/ brown paws and tail w/ grey eyes mother of Foxstar, Rusty, and Princess. ? moons( had Pein about 35 moons ago and Foxstar 23 moons ago)

Rusty: ginger tom blue eyes. 7 moons (older then Princess)

Princess: white she-cat grey eyes. 7 moons (younger then Rusty)

review and help with the poll.


	2. Kamiclan

Kamiclan (Starclan)

Woodstar: brown tom white paws. (1st hokage)

Waterstar: white tom brown paws.(2nd hokage)

Monkeystar: brown tom. Grandfather of Leafpaw.(3rd hokage)

Yellowstar: ginger tom very fast. father of Foxstar.(4th hokage)

Slugstar: lilac color she-cat. mother of Mistypaw.(5th hokage)

Sandstar: pale ginger tom green eyes. brother of Windflight.(gaara)

Smokefoot: brown tom. father of Berrykit & Tawnykit.(asuma)

Snakeheart: black she-cat w/ black of Dawnkit & Birchkit.(anko)

Woodclaw: pale ginger tom w/ brown of Windflight.(kankuro)

Mistclaw: blue gray tom father of Icepool.(Zabuza)

Icepool: blue gray she-cat.(Haku)

Ashfoot:gray she-cat. mother of Ravenclaw.

Cherryclaw: reddish tabby tom. father of Cherrywillow

Tigerclaw: ginger tom amber eyes. father of Shyheart

Mouseheart: white she-cat blue eyes. mother of Shyheart.

Birdclaw: ginger tom amber eyes. father of Birdflight.

Skywatcher: white she-cat hazel eyes. mother of Birdflight.

Bugclaw: black tom cream tail. father of Bugpelt.

Wolfclaw: sliver she-cat blue eyes. mother of Wolfnose.

Flowertail: cream tom. father of Flowerpetal.

Heavyclaw: brown tom. father of Heavystep.

Shadowpelt: black tom. father of Shadowclaw.

ok review and please help with the poll because (insert evil laugh) i wont update til the poll chap is about Kokaclan aka Dark Forest.


	3. Kokaclan

kokaclan (dark forest)

Snakestar(SS): black tom yellow eyes.

Whiteclaw(WC): white tom hazel eyes.

Sharkpelt: blue gray tom black eyes.

Claypelt: cream color tom blue eyes.

Plantpelt: black and white tom.

Woodpelt: ginger tom brown paws.

Redstar: pale ginger tom brown paws green eyes.

Blackstar: black tom red eyes.

M: review flames are used to destroy Kokaclan.

SS:i shall rule Kamic-

M: **flames of reviewers no jutsu.**

SS: (Burns in flames)

WC: Snakes- Oh My GODDDDDDDDDDDD ( looks at M) i'll kill youuuuuuuuuuu.

M: **flames of reviewers no jutsu. **

WC: (burns in flames)

M: review and come to my side we have cookies(holds out cookies)

Hi: Sam were are my cookies.

M: ummmmmmmmm help

_**HinataofRiverClan02 **_**has been ****disconnected **

**the poll is out till June 11. vote or... **


End file.
